Le lion et sa rose
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Que fait Tyrion après avoir tué son père ?


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_En vous souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, je vous offre aujourd'hui cet OS de GOT que j'ai en tête depuis plusieurs mois. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis._

_En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers et ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Fic' dédiée à Gottevil, un autre lion que tout le monde adore ;)_

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant à un rythme incontestablement lent, Tyrion regarda la dépouille de son père avec dégoût. Que venait-il de faire ? Voir son dessein funeste achevé sur l'être qu'il avait autant aimé que détesté ne l'empêcha pas de garder son calme caractéristique. Tywin Lannister gisait contre le mur face à lui, une main accrochée sur les pierres glacées et l'autre posée sur son cœur. Les yeux encore ouverts, ils étaient déjà livides, regardant le néant vers lequel un fils venait d'envoyer son géniteur. La main du roi était la deuxième personne que le nain venait de tuer de sang-froid, ce qui le laissait d'ailleurs de marbre. Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de voir dans cet acte de vengeance ce qu'aurait pu réaliser un Marcheur Blanc. Peut-être deviendrait-il comme eux lorsqu'il aurait quitté cette folle vie menée à Port-Réal. Il oublia vite cette pensée. Non, il savait pertinemment que sa tuerie était une fin en soi, rien de plus, il ne deviendrait certainement pas un tueur dépourvu de conscience. Désormais que sa vengeance était réalisée, il pouvait quitter le Donjon Rouge et fuir sa mise à mort imminente. Un nouveau départ s'offrait à lui et il savait que plus rien de son passé ne le retiendrait ici. Il se retourna alors et poussa d'un coup de pied enragé la petite porte en bois. Juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna et regarda pour la dernière fois l'un de ses bourreaux. "Je suis ton fils" s'entendit-il dire dans un écho de son esprit. Tyrion inspira profondément et cracha sur le sol juste avant de quitter définitivement la sombre pièce.<p>

Le nain se retrouva dans l'immense couloir de pierres. Il s'élança alors dans un rythme rapide par rapport à sa démarche habituelle et il savoura un sentiment qui s'immisça en lui. En écoutant le bruit de ses bottes qui raisonnaient contre chaque dalle, il éprouva pour la première fois quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps : la liberté. Toute sa vie, il avait dépendu du nom qu'il portait, en plus de son physique handicapant ou des circonstances de sa naissance, ce qui lui avait valu la haine et le mépris de toute personne, y compris sa famille, y compris Cersei. Cersei. Il s'arrêta en effleurant le prénom de sa sœur. Allait-il se venger aussi sur elle ? S'il n'était pas aussi rusé et s'il ne tenait pas autant à la vie, il n'hésiterait pas à aller la retrouver dans sa chambre royale. Pourtant, contrairement à cette partie secrète du château, peu importe le chemin qu'il emprunterait, il devrait affronter les manteaux d'or qui protégeaient sa sœur et surtout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le temps qui lui était imparti avant de s'enfuir. Cependant, s'il s'était vengé sur son père, se venger sur elle était également légitime bien qu'au fond de lui, il sentait que Cersei finirait par payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le petit homme décida donc de parier sur l'avenir et de laisser la reine affronter le sort qui lui était réservé.

Ainsi, il chassa cette nouvelle vengeance de son esprit et se concentra sur son évasion de la capitale. Il devait fuir le plus rapidement possible si bien qu'il lui était nécessaire de se hâter. Tyrion pressa de cette manière son rythme, ses bottes tapant de plus en plus fort contre le sol. Dans ce calme morbide, il s'habitua à avoir pour seule compagnie le bruit ses pas, pourtant, il discerna rapidement une autre source sonore. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse déjà des gardes ? Non, pensa Tyrion, ils n'empruntaient jamais ces couloirs. Peut-être était-ce simplement un animal. Il haussa les sourcils et recommença à marcher tout en tendant l'oreille autant qu'il le pouvait. Les bruits cessèrent. L'homme soupira. Ils recommencèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Des pas, Tyrion n'en doutait plus désormais ; saccadés, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un garde royal, il le savait pour avoir appris à les reconnaître simplement par le bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. Désormais qu'il en avait la certitude, il se prépara à effectuer un nouveau tir avec son arbalète. Personne ne devait le voir. Même s'il refusait de penser de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas nier que d'une certaine manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sans ralentir l'allure, il leva l'arme et ferma un œil, prêt à tirer sur l'inconnu qu'il saurait mieux maîtriser et réduire au silence qu'un manteau d'or.

Le petit homme sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus fort dans sa poitrine, généré par une certaine excitation. Il ne se sentait pas en danger mais il savait tout logiquement qu'il s'exposait à de nombreux risques. Après avoir tué l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Westeros, c'était comme s'il était devenu, à sa façon, intouchable. Ce n'était certainement pas une personne ivre, à en juger par sa démarche saccadée et hésitante, qui le ferait ralentir. Non, il ne reculerait devant rien pour accéder à sa liberté qu'il touchait déjà du bout des doigts. Oui, il en était persuadé dans ce sombre promontoire que personne n'utilisait d'usage à une heure si tardive. Le mystère était entier et il se surprit à songer qu'il lui tardait de vivre la rencontre avec cet être qu'il réduirait à l'état de sommeil éternel. Plus les pas se rapprochaient des siens, plus il avait le sentiment que les secondes gagnaient en longueur. Sous la lumière des torchères, il repéra qu'à quelques pieds de lui, le couloir débouchait sur la gauche. Tyrion décida donc d'approcher le plus rapidement possible le bout du mur sans pour autant limiter les bruits que ses bottes faisaient à chaque nouveau pas.

Arrivé contre la paroi glacée, il se prépara une dernière fois à tirer et rehaussa l'arbalète qui semblait s'être greffée à son bras tant il parvenait à la manier sans difficulté aucune. Il osa pourtant fermer pendant moins d'une fraction de seconde les yeux et soupira profondément. Que venait-il de faire ? Peut-être était-il en train de véritablement réaliser ce qu'il avait commis et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Le petit homme se préparait à tuer une troisième personne alors qu'un seul crime avait été prémédité dans son esprit. Il chassa pourtant ces pensées futiles en réalisant que les pas qu'il entendait depuis quelques temps avaient cessé. Avec lenteur, il ouvrit alors les yeux et leva en douceur sa tête vers l'être qu'il devrait réduire à l'état de sommeil éternel.

"Shae ?" Murmura-t-il la gorge sèche. Totalement abasourdi, il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une fourberie jouée par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux alors il pencha sa tête légèrement en avant pour tenter de mieux voir la femme qu'il avait aimée. C'était elle, il ne pouvait en douter, pour connaître l'apparence de Shae mieux que la sienne. La surprise s'étant incrustée sur son visage et dans la raideur de son corps, qui semblait être devenu aussi pérenne qu'une statue de bronze, était le reflet même de l'attitude de la femme. Elle, porta les deux mains à son cou lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Tyrion, qui remarqua sans aucune difficulté les marques rougeâtres qu'avait laissées le collier de perles sur sa peau pâle. Lui, sans pouvoir se contrôler, baissa son arbalète en même temps que ses deux bras tombaient le long de son petit corps. Shae voulut se reculer et s'éloigner le plus loin possible de son assassin mais, totalement pétrifiée, ne put se reculer de cette menace.

"Tu...tu étais..." tenta d'articuler Tyrion après une longue minute silencieuse.

"...Morte." acheva-t-elle froidement dans son accent du Sud. Les yeux rivés sur l'arbalète, elle redoutait l'instant où sa sentence serait jetée mais elle espérait pourtant qu'elle viendrait rapidement. Après plusieurs secondes passées dans le silence le plus total, Shae eut l'impression que le couloir, pourtant très large, se rétrécissait sur elle et crut étouffer dans ce carcan des sept enfers. "Fais-le !" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. De nouvelles secondes ayant pris la forme d'éternités successives défilèrent sans que Tyrion ne réagisse. "Fais-le !" répéta Shae sur un ton incroyablement calme face à une telle situation. En prononçant ces deux mots qui la condamnaient à un sort funeste, elle osa poser son regard terrifié vers celui qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, Tyrion ne remarqua cet acte, il ne la regardait même pas, ses yeux fixant plusieurs points qui se trouvaient tous loin de Shae.

Totalement déboussolé, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'identité de la personne qu'il entendait marcher depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes, il avait renoncé à toute tentative de réflexion. Le calme avec lequel il avait tué par deux fois venait de disparaître et il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Un seul mot lui revenait constamment en tête "Shae". C'était comme s'il avait quitté cette réalité, c'était comme si son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, tant il était loin. Le petit homme l'avait certes entendu parler, mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, son oreille avait seulement remarqué une suite de sons brefs. Sa vision, flouée par une vague d'un ébahissement des plus extrêmes, lui donnait la sensation de vertiges qui s'accroissaient bien trop rapidement. Avec sa gorge complètement asséchée, c'était à peine s'il pouvait déglutir et ressentir le moindre goût. Même l'odeur dégagée par les torchères ne parvenait plus à ses narines.

"Fais-le !" comprit-il enfin. Que devait-il faire ? Il leva les yeux vers Shae et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant juste avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur l'arme qui se balançait dangereusement. Tyrion, tel que le reflet de la femme l'imita et regarda à son tour l'arbalète. "Fais-le !" cette courte phrase prit tout son sens lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet, alors, il releva la tête vers Shae. C'était à peine s'il pouvait la reconnaître tant elle était différente. Ses mains tremblantes qui pendaient le long de son corps, son cou ensanglanté ou encore sa posture mal-assurée, malingre et fragile venaient s'ajouter à son teint dangereusement pâle ainsi qu'à ses yeux vitreux ayant perdu leur éclat brun, ce qui donnaient à la femme des caractéristiques cadavériques. Ce fut à cet instant que le petit homme comprit qu'il l'avait tué. Elle se tenait pourtant là, face à lui, mais la Shae qu'il connaissait depuis de longs mois était morte cette nuit, tout comme une part de lui. Sans difficulté, il devina qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même après tout ce qu'il avait enduré dans la capitale. "Fais-le !" entendit-il une nouvelle fois sans voir les lèvres de Shae bouger.

Avec cet acte pensé, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Tyrion changea, il se redressa en écarquillant les yeux, comme si un sentiment les avait traversés, ce qui n'échappa pas à la femme si bien qu'elle frissonna et se recula de deux pas, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Tout l'intimait de fuir le plus rapidement, surtout depuis qu'elle avait la conviction qu'une idée avait fleuri en lui, pourtant, elle ne fit rien. Elle était condamnée, quelle que soit l'issue, si ce n'était pas par la main du nain, ce serait par celles de la reine et de toutes les personnes qui la jugeraient coupable de l'évasion du petit Lannister. Ce fut ces mêmes pensées qu'effleura l'esprit de Tyrion. Que devait-il faire ? Il l'avait déjà tué une première fois, peut-être qu'achever son dessein était la seule chose à faire. Si quelqu'un la trouvait, elle ne tarderait pas à révéler ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ; sa parole était aussi corrompue que son corps pensa le petit homme. Tyrion secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui sortit à peine de ses fines lèvres. Alors que Shae crut que son sort venait d'être jeté, le nain jurait contre lui-même : il venait de rabaisser la deuxième femme qu'il avait aimé de toutes ses forces aussi bassement que l'avait fait son père. Elle n'était pas sa prostituée, elle était sa dame, ainsi l'avait-il toujours considéré. Pourtant, sa dame l'avait trahi, elle avait joué le rôle de la dernière pierre posée du château qu'avait bâti l'accusation contre lui. Un château certes, mais un château de cartes qui s'était effondré par le souffle de Jaime.

Tyrion jura une nouvelle fois intérieurement, le temps filait à toute allure entre ses doigts de la taille de ceux d'un enfant, pourtant, il le gaspillait en restant debout dans un couloir qui longeait le Donjon Rouge. Son évasion n'était certainement pas parfaite, pourtant, avec ce contretemps qui le retenait, la fuite devenait de plus en plus mauvaise. Il devait prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible et deux choix s'offraient simplement à lui : la laisser vivre ou l'exécuter comme il l'avait déjà tenté une première fois. Incapable d'agir sans penser, le petit homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une vague de pensées s'échouer dans son esprit. Shae avait eu grâce à lui une vie que seule, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir, mais elle s'en était éloigné après son mariage avec la jeune Stark. Il s'était attaché à elle et elle à lui, mais elle l'avait quitté. Il se serait sacrifié pour elle, mais elle l'avait trahi. Shae l'avait trahi. Peut-être méritait-elle le même sort que Tywin.

À cette pensée, Tyrion, qui était resté figé jusqu'ici, pencha la tête lentement pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Contrairement au premier contact qu'elle avait fui plus tôt, elle ne lâcha pas du regard le petit homme, puisant au fond d'elle-même le courage qui avait guidé sa vie. Si son existence mouvementée touchait à sa fin, soit, elle était prête à affronter le nouveau monde dans lequel elle irait. De cette manière, elle se retint de déglutir car elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Le Lannister leva doucement l'arbalète avec une expression générée tant par la colère que la tristesse. Réalisant qu'elle était en train de vivre ses derniers instants, elle osa avoir encore une volonté : rester forte, ainsi, elle se retint de respirer car elle sentait que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fort, qu'elle redoutait que Tyrion puisse l'entendre. Elle voulait être digne, aussi digne qu'elle avait pu l'être pendant sa courte vie bien que cette dignité était invisible pour la plupart, corrompue par les vices de joie et des plaisirs charnels.

"Fais-le bien cette fois-ci !" lâcha-t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

Tyrion ne réagit pas à cette remarque et se contenta de lever l'arme vers la femme sans défense. Il plissa l'œil gauche avant de le fermer totalement. Avec une certaine lenteur, il pointa le cœur avec le viseur de l'arbalète. Le petit homme tenta de ne pas bouger, pourtant, il se rendit compte rapidement que ses mains, ou plutôt que son corps tout entier tremblait. Ses muscles tendus, il était prêt à agir, il fallait simplement que son esprit dise à ses bras de tirer. Elle l'avait trahi, elle le méritait. Ses pieds enfoncés dans le sol, il tendit totalement une dernière fois son bras droit. De nouveaux souvenirs parvinrent à son esprit, pourtant, aucun n'affichait le tribunal. Non, tous reflétaient le bonheur passé et perdu d'un couple amoureux, d'un couple uni et indivisible, d'un couple composé de deux être ne pouvant être séparé de l'autre, complétant l'autre, améliorant l'autre. Tyrion s'était vu changer et même s'il ne se sentait pas accompli, il s'éprouvait comblé non pas par une femme achetée pour une nuit mais par la femme qui partageait son lit. Elle était sa dépendance, une dépendance bien meilleure que la boisson, mais pas moins nocive pour autant. Il n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour la protéger, comme elle en avait fait le serment. Mais elle l'avait rompu. Elle méritait son sort. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que si elle avait survécu une première fois, ce n'était pas pour qu'il la tue une seconde.

Le gnome lâcha son arme, la faisant tomber dans un lourd fracas contre les dalles. Au même instant, il s'effondra sur le sol en lâchant un profond sanglot. Il se savait incapable de tuer une nouvelle fois sa dame. Comment pourrait-il fermer définitivement ces magnifiques yeux bruns suppliant derrière la carapace de bronze de Shae ? Elle se montrait forte certes, mais à l'intérieur, Tyrion savait qu'une enfant déchirée n'avait jamais grandi. Non, comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à une enfant qui n'avait jamais été le maître de son existence ? Toute sa vie, elle avait été forcée de faire ce qui était attendu d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait pu témoigner de son plein gré contre l'homme qui l'avait fait sortir de la débauche pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer.

Ce fut à cet instant que le petit Lannister comprit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Shae et que lui ôter la vie était synonyme de son propre suicide. Si son cœur battait si fort depuis leur rencontre, c'était grâce à elle, et seulement à elle. Cette femme lui avait donné un second souffle, lui inspirant bonheur et joie et qu'il ne pensait plus jamais avoir seul. Cette femme lui avait tendu la main, l'entraînant avec elle vers un chemin qui était devenu magnifique car cette magnificence était l'antonyme de la solitude. Il avait gouté aux joies de partager sa vie, et comme tout vice, il se savait incapable de s'en séparer. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il était retourné dans sa cellule peu après la trahison de la femme. Ce n'était pas de la rage, mais plutôt de la tristesse, incontrôlable tant elle était puissante. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur, son cœur, brisé. Ainsi, en connaissant parfaitement ce à quoi il serait destiné s'il se séparait de sa dame, il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait leur avenir ? Serait-il uni ? Leur amour serait-il suffisant pour surmonter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Lui pardonnerait-il sa trahison et lui pardonnerait-elle sa tentative avortée d'assassinat ?

Toutes ces questions parmi tant d'autres voletaient dans son esprit comme un nuage de volatiles prédateurs au-dessus d'une proie. Il savait que le temps lui était imparti et qu'il lui était nécessaire de quitter l'endroit dans les prochaines secondes, sa nouvelle vie n'attendrait pas un homme enfermé dans un couloir à cause de dilemmes lourds en conséquence. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et la laisser derrière lui, ne devinant que trop bien l'avenir qui lui serait réservé lorsqu'elle serait retrouvée par toute personne en lien de près ou de loin avec la couronne. Il pencha la tête une nouvelle fois, mettant au point un plan d'évasion pour deux. Une fois loin de ce maudit lieu, il lui rendrait la liberté qu'elle méritait, lui laissant la possibilité de s'enfuir et de le quitter définitivement. Il se répéta de nombreuses fois qu'il ne devait pas la laisser dans la capitale, car, sitôt que le cadavre serait retrouvé, elle serait accusée à sa place et endurerait les pires souffrances réservées à tout meurtrier d'une personne aussi importance que le fut Tywin Lannister.

Shae vit ainsi l'expression de Tyrion changer une nouvelle fois, plus douce que la précédente, tout en sentant qu'il l'observait. Elle ignorait ce que le petit homme pouvait bien penser en la regardant de cette manière et elle s'en moquait. Elle se savait condamnée, elle savait que son futur allait être court, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus les lueurs du jour perler à l'horizon du balcon des appartement de la main du roi mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Peut-être était-il en train d'imaginer la mort lente et douloureuse de la femme, elle ne la craignait pas, elle ne redouterait pas même la pire torture.

Elle le vit s'avancer. Elle retint son souffle. Elle le vit tendre la main. Elle la refusa. Elle le sentit insister. Elle ne daigna réagir physiquement. Elle le sentit soupirer. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle le l'entendit s'impatienter. Elle ne fit rien. Elle l'entendit faire grincer ses bottes avant de reprendre sa marche d'évasion. Elle soupira.

L a femme tourna doucement la tête pour l'observer dans cet immense couloir sombre et retint ses larmes lorsqu'elle réalisa que le petit homme était en train de pleurer. Elle l'entendit, le vit et le sentit bien qu'il soit de dos. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se retourna, et, dans son geste, fit bruisser sa longue robe lavande. Tyrion s'arrêta sans se retourner pour autant. Shae, elle, marcha lentement dans sa direction, toujours sans avoir le monopole de son corps. Son esprit l'obligeait à rester à sa place mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, se dirigeant vers son ancien amant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle saisit la main levée de Tyrion et marcha à ses côtés en silence vers leur nouvelle vie.


End file.
